The Thing
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: Numbuh four has gotten into some deep trouble again..he's gotten kidnapped by a giant monster thing and bit by it! Now theres something wrong with him when the team finally rescues him..what's going on?


_AN/Disclaimer: Do not own! Jeez, suers! lol!_

**Wally's P.O.V**

Fighting butt again was just the usual routine! I may be the smallest, maybe even the youngest one the team, but I was still the one that was always going hand-to-hand combat. I smiled triumphantly at the thought of me defeating yet another villian! I sat happily on the new air-craft thingy that numbuh two made in his spare time. It was one of his '_greatest inventions'_ apparently.

" Are we there yet numbuh one? " Numbuh three whined.

" No. " Numbuh one answered annoyed, realizing exactly where this was going.

" Are you _sure_? " Numbuh three asked whiny again.

" Yes. " Numbuh one sighed as he steered the ship a little to the side, watching out for the dumb birds.

" Are we there NOW? " Numbuh three asked, annoying me allot.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window that was to my side, another dumb bird by my window, nothing new. I stuck my small tongue out at it and I swear that I saw it give my a glare. I huffed and looked up-front. No use, I was too small to see above the seats..I hated that. I grumbled and restrained myself from kicking the seat in front of me in anger, I breathed out calmly for once and UN-buckled my seat belt slowly, as numbuh one yelled at numbuh three to cut it out, and numbuh three cried out from her feelings being hurt, which resulted in numbuh one having to apoligize quickly. I smirked a little as I walked up the row and looked around. Nothing interesting. Wishing I was taller, I clambered back into my seat and buckled my seat belt in. We landed slowly with great cheers from kuki, numbuh two, numbuh five, and I, but we soon ended are cheering. The place where the radar had taken us we really weird. It was..a jungle. Cold, wet, damp and dark, the trees blocking any sun rays from coming in. The ground was muddy and the air was still and stale.

" Uh, Numb uh one? Are you sure this is the right place? " Numbuh three asked a little scared.

" It's what my radar says.." He answered back.

I thought I felt a strong breeze behind my back, I turned around quickly.

" Hey! " I screamed trying to scare whatever was trying to scare _me. _well I had news for whatever the stupid thing was, I didn't get scared, never ever.

" What is it Numbuh four? " Numbuh one asked seriously as the rest turned around.

"Thought I felt something.." I murmured, as I turned around slowly, my eyes glued to the spot that I thought I felt something.

" Let's search there then." Numbuh one said in his mission impossible voice.

I smiled and cracked my knuckles.

" What is numbuh five lookin' for anyways? " Obviously Numbuh five asked.

"It's supposedly the most ugly, venomous, scary looking thing that has ever walked the earth! " Numbuh two answered. Kuki was shaking with her knees together out of fright.

" Why are WE looking for this thing!? Let it live out here in the middle of nowhere, it ain't hurting anybody, right? " Numbuh five asked suspiciously.

" Numbuh five, do you know where we are? " Numbuh one asked.

" Out in the middle of nowhere? " She answered back.

" Wrong. Were out in BRAZIl, we are also in a deep jungle of BRAZIl, do you know what's in Brazil? " Numbuh one asked as he lowered his sun-glasses.

" Uh, jungles? " Numbuh three asked, recovered from the fear of the supposedly Venomous, ugly creature thingy.

Numbuh one sighed and put a hand on his face.

" No! Sector _B _is out here in BRAZIL, this....monster, is attacking them! " Numbuh said and started to lecture them on how they should know where every sector is in the world, but I ignored him on-account that I heard rustling again. I pushed back a branch that was on a nearby bush and walked through.

" and then theres sector E- Numbuh four? are you even listening? " Numbuh one asked, putting his hands on his hips.

" I think he's found something more important then lectures on what the names of all the sectors are.." Numbuh five answered back.

My small height was always in the way as usual and it was hard to get past allot of the Branch's, and it was really annoying. I pushed past each one, finally getting past them and looked up. It was the biggest thing I had ever saw. It was a giant black spider,cockroach,beetle, human thingy. It had the legs of a spider, the body of a cockroach, the eyes of a beetle, and then the head of a human, with giant pincher's on it's lips, if you could call them that.

" Ay! Le'mme go you stupid ugly thing! " I screamed as it used it's giant pinchers to hold me lightly.

" Numbuh four! " Kuki yelled in horror as she saw me lifted from the ground.

" Ah hah! " The monster said and ran with me in it's pincher like things.

" HELP! " I screamed, now terrified.

" Uh uh. " It said back, moving it's pincher's slightly.

" Lemme _GO_!" I screamed viciously.

" Nu uh!" It said in a droned voice.

I tried punching it with all my might on the pincher's but all that happened was the spider jumped up and down, making it hard to breath for me on purpose.

" Y-You stupid thing.." I managed to get out.

I looked behind the big spider thing, but didn't see my friends. Maybe they gave up on me..Maybe they gave up on the tiny Wallabee..or maybe the spider thing was to fast..who knew? I didn't have a whole lot of time to think about this though, 'cause the next thing I knew I was thrown full force into some kind of dark place and hit my head on a rock. I closed my eyes for a minute, dazed, but then slowly opened them open again but only to see the giant ugly creature monster thingy's face in front of mine, it cocked it head top the side in confusment I guess.

" A heh..heh..hey there uhm..boy? " I asked nervously.

" ARR! " It screeched loudly and high pitched.

" GIRL! GIRL! I meant to say GIRL! Your a pretty girl..ah heh..heh heh.." I said raising my hands in front of my face, palms open in defense.

" rark rark.." It made some weird grumbling noise down in it's throat.

I starred at it for a second and it starred at me. It opened it's pincher's and closed them again, it looked like it was thinking or something. It opened it's pincher's again but this time got close to me and pinched my hand enough to cut through the skin, and I saw the blue ooze come out of it's pincher's and into the cut.

" HEY! What in the-" I started but before I knew it, the monster was making some kind of evil laugh noise in it's throat and I was holding my stomach in agony. I was sick. More then sick, I was absolutely in agony, sick, hurt, everything.

" Die-i-i. " It said but it sounded like it was laughing at the end.

" What..did..you do you...stupid..monster thing? " I asked taking in sharp breaths every once and again.

" P-oi..sion." It said trying to say the words clearly.

" Why..? " I asked but now I was more asleep then anything.

" ..sh.." It said trying as good as it could to make a 'shush-ing' sound but slightly failed.

I opened my mouth before screaming in pain, and then finally closed my eyes as my breathing went to ragged to stay awake.

**There's more to come as long as you REVIEW! Just do it! Review and review and I will make chapter after chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks for reading! The only way I will know if you liked it though, is if you simply....._REVIEW!_**


End file.
